There are a number of scenarios when a developer will deploy a small web application to facilitate some functionality. In some cases, an external computing platform may be used to facilitate particular functionality, such as in managing telecommunications. A web application managed by the developer may be required to provide certain types of functionality enabled through the computing platform. Deploying a web application, however, means the developer becomes responsible for operation, reliability, security, and scalability of the infrastructure to support the web application. Burdens such as this can negatively impact the developer's productivity. Thus, there is a need in the communication field to create a new and useful system and method for platform integrated applications. This invention provides such a new and useful system and method.